Undressed Little Loki
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: A.U. Loki começara a agir diferente desde que fez dezesseis anos... Slash. Thorki


**Título:** Undressed Little Loki  
**Categoria: [1º Gincana Vingadora] Steve e o dom de desenhar**; Slash M/M; AU -modern times; Humor; Romance  
**Advertências:** Nudez e Insinuação de sexo com menor de idade (16 anos).  
**Resumo: **Loki começara a agir diferente desde que fez dezesseis anos...

**N.A:** Essa fic eu fiz para uma gincana, para comemorar um ano do thread de Avengers no fórum que participo, espero q gostem! Nessa tarefa, se precisava usar fanarts pra escrever fics, essa fic tem 3 fanarts, q eu coloquei no meio da fic, mas aki no vou só colocar os links aki, axo q vcs saberão onde se encaixaria na fic: http(dois pontos)(barra barra)fc06(ponto) deviantart(ponto) net(barra) fs70(barra) f(barra) 2012(barra) 165(barra) a(barra) b(barra) loki _ do _you _want _me_ by_ sasoriscorpion- d51mlns(ponto)jpg

http(dois pontos)(barra barra) fc02(ponto)deviantart(ponto)net(barra)fs70(barra)f (barra)2012(barra)219(barra)d(barra) 9(barra)like _an _angel _ by _sasoriscorpion- d5a40hr(ponto)jpg

http(dois pontos)(barra barra) fc07(ponto) deviantart(ponto) net(barra) fs70(barra) f(barra)2012(barra) 149(barra) d(barra) f(barra) sexy _loki _by _ sasoriscorpion -d51j2ft(ponto) jpg

**Undressed Little Loki.**

Loki começara a agir diferente desde que fez dezesseis anos. Para alguém tão na dele e quieto, sempre lendo um livro, Thor sempre imaginou que ele seria um daqueles adolescentes –ainda mais- estranhos, que não tem namoradas e ficam sempre em casa jogando vídeo-game ou lendo. E Loki até era tudo isso –exceto pelo vídeo-game, Thor era quem jogava sempre com os amigos- mas ele saía de casa, toda noite do fim de semana ele se arrumava. Às vezes com aqueles ternos que se usa no Baile da escola ou dos que seu pai usava no escritório, outras normal, com jeans –apertado até demais- e camisa de botões – algumas quase transparentes- e gel no cabelo solto ou com um rabo de cavalo baixo.

Era estranho ver seu irmãozinho quase um adulto e era ainda mais perturbador o quão incrivelmente bonito ele estava ficando. Não que ele já não fosse, mas era um beleza diferente, ele tinha um rosto redondo e feminino quando pequeno e Thor adorava apertar as bochechas dele ou puxar o cabelo comprido e liso até Loki vir correndo atrás dele tentando brigar. Antes ele era fofo, mas agora ele estava ficando...atraente?

Aquela definitivamente não era uma palavra boa para alguém descrever o próprio irmão, era? Entretanto, Thor não era um homem de se preocupar com palavras, então ele deixou suas reflexões de lado...enquanto era possível.

Loki era o responsável dos dois, então seus pais o deixavam sair sem nenhum problema, até o horário para voltar era maior que o de Thor nos seus dezesseis anos! Provavelmente porque o loiro nunca respeitava mas o outro sim. Foi numa dessas noites, em que Thor não conseguia dormir, que ouviu Loki chegando. Esperou até ele passar por seu quarto a caminho do dele para dar-lhe um susto, mas o tempo passou e moreno não aparecia, curioso, ele foi até a porta para verificar. Passando pela sala, paralisou.

Loki estava deitado no sofá, com uma daquelas camisas e calças sociais, a gravata verde-esmeralda que o vira colocar mais cedo estava com o nó desfeito, apenas jogada em volta do pescoço, e a camisa branca estava toda aberta expondo o tronco pálido e levemente definido. A mão direita estava sob a cabeça na almofada, enquanto a esquerda estava jogada sobre o braço do sofá.

Não soube precisar quanto tempo ficou olhando nem porque estava boquiaberto. Apenas moveu-se quando os belos olhos de Loki se abriram, cravando-se em sua figura languida e perigosamente. Tudo o que pode fazer foi correr de volta para seu quarto, trancando a porta e entrando no banheiro, trancando também esta porta e indo para debaixo do chuveiro. Ele precisava de um banho frio, era um hora perfeita mesmo para isso. Três da manhã de uma noite de inverno, sim, um banho frio o ajudaria a dormir.

Algumas dias depois, Thor estava o tempo todo na faculdade, não, ele não estava evitando se encontrar com seu irmão em casa, ele só... tinha muito o que estudar. Tudo bem que ele só tinha uma disciplina no momento, mas... enfim, ele pegou uma gripe e precisou ficar em casa, de cama. Pelo menos em seu quarto estaria a salvo, Loki não chegaria perto com medo de ficar doente e perder aulas. Todavia, ele ainda estava na casa, podia ouvir sua voz e seus passos ao ir para o quarto...não que ele estivesse prestando atenção ou algo assim, é que se fica entediado tendo de ficar de cama e já se estando relativamente melhor.

Nesses dias acabou se cansando e arriscando deixar o aposento, havia horários em que a casa era toda sua, outros que só Loki estava lá também. Acabou percebendo que seu irmãozinho tinha a estranha mania de se trocar de porta aberta ou mesmo em qualquer aposento da casa, por exemplo, se a mãe lhe desse uma camisa que acabara de tirar do varal, ele, mesmo estando na sala tirava a que estava usando para vesti-la e não era tão diferente com calças ou bermudas. Okay, Thor também era de fazer isso, mas Loki sempre fora tão tímido, ou pelo menos tão calado e recluso em seu mundo...

Foi numa tarde, Thor já estava bem e só estava procrastinando até voltar para as aulas, que ele passou pelo quarto de Loki e o viu...

Completamente nu.

Tipo, todinho sem nada.

Só pele pálida e... como ele conseguira aqueles músculos? Os braços e pernas eram bem torneados e pareciam macios ao toque. Os cabelos estavam presos num coque alto e frouxo, um pouco molhado, ele devia ter acabado de sair do banho e estava passando um tipo de creme no corpo todo. Olhou para o frasco quando o outro o pegou e apertou uma boa quantidade nas mãos, era aquela coisa que as garotas passavam e fazia a pele delas cheirar a flores ou frutas. Respirou fundo, a essência era fraca daquela distância, um leve odor amadeirado e masculino. Perdeu todo tipo de raciocínio logico quando Loki começou a espalhar o creme pelas pernas, apoiando-a na cama para tanto, expondo sua bunda ainda mais para o loiro, que não conseguia desviar o olhar de jeito nenhum.

Ficou ali observando enquanto o outro ia de uma perna para a outra, subia pelos quadris e tronco até os braços. Desviava para cada membro apenas alguns segundos antes de voltar para a carne redonda e pálida do traseiro do outro. Mal notou quando ele pegou uma calça jeans e calçou uma perna e outra, só saiu de seu transe, quando ele se virou, subindo com a peça até os quadris. Teve um vislumbre de pelo escuro e brilhante com uma mão cobrindo mais embaixo para que a calça entrasse. A peça parou bem ali, pouco abaixo da linha dos quadris, mostrando e escondendo ao mesmo tempo. Ergueu o olhar, vendo o sorriso de Loki, algo naqueles lábios e no olhar do moreno o fizeram engolir em seco e se arrepiar, saindo dali em segundos, correndo até estar no seu quarto, detrás da porta trancada.

Ninguém poderia culpá-lo pelo o que _suas mãos fizeram_ agora que ele estava sozinho entre quatro paredes.

Ninguém também podia culpá-lo por ter passado um mês vivendo no dormitório da faculdade, as aulas estavam difíceis e ele fazia parte de praticamente todos os times de lá.

Nada disso tinha a ver com Loki e o que o loiro vira dele... principalmente a briga que tivera com sua namorada e a fizera terminar tudo... isso foi tudo culpa sua, ele não podia ter esquecido o encontro para comemorar o aniversário de um mês de namoro, mas ele esqueceu, então não tinha como ter sido culpa de mais ninguém. Não é como se naquele dia ele tivesse ficado estacionado perto da escola de seu irmão, observando-o de longe, ele não faria isso, pois seria algo muito estranho de se fazer.

Numa dessas vezes em que não estava espiando, havia apenas, por acaso, passado pela escola de Lokli e estacionado numa posição estratégica –puramente por sorte- ficando lá só por um tempinho –uma hora ou duas- definitivamente não tentando avistar o irmão –mas vendo-o no intervalo e quando andava pelos corredores.

Tocou o sinal de fim de aula e Thor já estava se preparando para sair, só não fora ainda porque... não tinha nada de errado em ver se seu irmão estava bem,ne? Thor era quatro anos mais velho que o outro e, até antes do loiro entrar no ensino médio, iam juntos para a escola, ele levando o moreno pela mão, mesmo com esse protestando um pouco à medida que crescia... lembranças de um Loki pequeno e bicudo o distraíram para quando a versão mais velha bateu no vidro do carro antes de abrir a porta do passageiro.

-Oi, maninho.

-Lo-Lo-Loki?

-Sim, eu.- o moreno sorriu de lado de seu jeito característico que parecia oscilar entre a inocência e a malícia –O que faz aqui? Pode me dar uma carona?

-A-ah...e-eu...- ele limpou a garganta, aproveitando para fechar a boca e se estapear mentalmente no processo. –C-claro...claro, entre.

O moreno obedeceu, colocando a mochila nos pés e afrouxando a gravata do uniforme antes de pôr o cinto. Thor engoliu em seco ao seguir cada gesto com o olhar.

-Tudo bem com você, grandão? Você tem andando tãooo estranho...- Loki disse depois de um tempo ter passado e não terem saído do lugar.

-T-tudo ótimo.- Thor ligou o carro, decidindo se focar inteiramente na pista e ignorar o outro até estarem em casa, do contrário, decerto bateria o carro.

O moreno ficou quieto durante todo o percurso, o que não era surpresa, Loki era assim mesmo. Isso o ajudou a se acalmar.

Estacionaram na garagem e Thor paralisou de novo, sem saber como agir em seguida. Quando se deu conta, o outro estava perto de si, a boca falando quase colada em seu ouvido. O loiro se arrepiou todo só com a respiração quente de Loki, o qual, então, falou:

-Eu sei o que você fazia toda vez que se trancava no quarto depois de me ver nu...- o moreno sussurrou rouco e sedutor, dando um beijo na bochecha do outro em seguida.

Thor estava de olhos arregalados e ainda imóvel, vendo o moreno sair do carro e entrar na casa, antes de despertar de seu torpor e sair correndo atrás do outro. Procurou pela casa toda antes de ir bater na porta do quarto dele.

-Eu não...eu não fiz...!- o loiro protestou, percebendo que a porta estava aberta e a escancarando por completo, congelou com o que viu.

Loki estava no meio do aposento, a pele pálida contrastando com o ambiente especialmente iluminado para criar uma atmosfera sensual e...perigosa. Ou talvez fosse um efeito conseguido só pela presença do moreno, todo despido, só com as mãos cobrindo o meio das pernas e os olhos cravados em Thor.

-Eu não ligo para o que você fez ou não fez...- Loki disse rouco. -...a grande questão é: _o que você vai fazer agora?_

E, sério, quem poderia culpá-lo por entrar no quarto _de Loki_, fechando e trancando a porta atrás de si?

**The end... **


End file.
